Ever After High: Beasts and Frogs
by Lauren Jur
Summary: The characters of this story are mostly obvious, though I shall explain. Bea and Brutus Beast are the children of Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Bellita is the daughter of Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Trina is the daughter of the Tiana from The Princess and the Frog. Another OC is not new at all and she is Hopper's sister, Frine Croakington. Hope you enjoy!


Chapter 1

Welcome to the world of Ever After High. This world is where the sons and daughters of fairytale characters go to school. My OCs today are Bellita, the daughter of Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Bea, the daughter of the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, Brutus, the son of the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, and Trina Frogs, the daughter of Tiana from the Princess and the Frog. Everyone was so ready to start school here and walked in with a smile on their faces. They got their room keys and Bellita and Bea were together and Trina and Hopper's sister were together (I made up his sister). His sister's name is Frine Croakington II. Brutus was on his own for now. Tomorrow was Legacy Day and everyone couldn't wait. Even though they were new at Ever After High, they thought about which side they should be on: Royal or Rebel? Oh well, there's more time to discover. You can think as long as you like until Legacy Day really does come. Then, you should know. But relax and think about plans for your destiny. It's never too late.

Chapter 2

The only thing that was happening that day was welcoming parties, that's it. The real school day didn't start at all. "We really love these parties but we just got here. We don't know if we're Royal or Rebel yet." Trina said. "OK." said one of the students. "Can we have some cake though please?" Bellita asked. "Sure!" one with black and purple hair. "Thanks." Bellita said. "No problem." the girl said. They took the chocolate cake and smiled. "I made it." the girl said. "That's awesome!" Trina said. They went to their dorms and ate the cake. "Mmm! Isn't this amazing, Frine?" Trina asked. "Yeah. Raven did a nice job." Frine replied. "Who's Raven?" Trina asked. "Raven is that girl who had the black and purple hair." Frine replied, "She is the daughter of the Evil Queen from Snow White but she is not evil at all. She is a Rebel and is rewriting her destiny so that she won't be considered evil." "I like her." Trina said. "So do I. She's a really nice girl." Frine said. They finished their cake and they threw away the forks and plates, Then, they went back up to their dorms. They played on their phones and concentrated on their destinies until it was time to go to bed. Tomorrow was when the real classes began.

Chapter 3

The next day they awoke and got changed for school. Everyone did their hair and everything else to get fairest. Brutus knew he was a Beast and his destiny was as a beast. But today was Legacy Day. It was time to pledge their destinies. They all got up on stage and stood in front of a mic and The Storybook of Legends. The one who went first was the daughter of the Beauty from Beauty and the Beast. "My name is Bellita but you can call me Belle as long as you don't get it mixed up with my mother's name. I pledge my destiny as a Royal." She grabbed the key and unlocked The Storybook of Legends. Her book turned red and Bellita left the stage. Then, Brutus was up. "I may be a Beast but I wanna be a Royal. My name is Brutus. My destiny is for Bellita and me to be together and since she is Royal too, that'll come true." Brutus said and unlocked the book. The book turned red and he walked off stage. Next, was his sister Bea. "My name is Beatrice but I go by Bea. I'm a Beast and I need to live my own destiny. I don't need that special person as part of my story, I can just find a special person that's right for me." Bea said and picked up the key. She unlocked The Storybook of Legends and The Storybook of Legends turned purple. After Bea walked off, it was Trina's turn. "I am a true Royal. I need Hopper as part of my destiny since he can turn into a frog. I need to kiss him as part of my destiny. My name is Trina and yes, it may seem weird to kiss a frog but it's for a benefit. To turn him back to a beautiful prince!" She unlocked the book and it turned red. She walked off and that part was over. Then, they went around and met everyone. Hopper came up to Trina. "That was awesome." Hopper said, "Of course I will be yours,"

Chapter 4

Finding her love already, Trina felt awesome. But for the others they had to discover it. Trina was afraid though. What would her roomie, Hopper's sister think of this? Frine came up to them. "Hopper, you're dating my roomie already?" Frine asked. "It's our destiny to be together." Trina said, "And he's hexcellently charming." "I accept it but we've gotta get to first period." Frine said. Everyone headed to their first periods. Then, after the whole school day, everyone went back to their dorms. Brutus looked in the mirror at himself. "I'm getting hairrier." he said and decided to shave his chin fur. As for his sister Bea, she shaved every single day: arms, legs, armpits, and everywhere but her head. Everyone was happy about their first classes at Ever After High. Everyone worked on their thronework and then it was time for dinner. They went down to the Castleteria to get dinner when Trina saw Hopper. "Hello." Trina said, nervously. "No need to be nervous." Hopper said, "It's our destiny to be together." He's right, Trina thought and took a deep breath. "I'm just glad my roomie- uh-your sister approved of our dating." Tirna said. "Me too." Hopper said. After dinner, everyone got ready for bed and the next day of school. Every night, the girls watched TV before falling asleep. Then, they fell asleep and got ready for the next chapter.

Chapter 5

The next morning, everyone changed into regular clothes and opened the windows. The second thing they did was get fairest. After that, the students of Ever After High, went downstairs into the school to have breakfast in the Castleteria. Today there was waffles and that was awesome. The syrup got in the way of the fur of Brutus but he was OK. After breakfast, they all washed their hands so they'd be free of syrup. Then, it was time for school to start in a few minutes so they walked to their first period classrooms. Trina, Brutus, Bea, and Bellita smiled at their teacher as he or she unlocked the door. They then sat down in their regular spots, which Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen put Trina next to Frine and Brutus next to Bellita. Brutus flirted with Bellita and Bellita fllirted with Brutus. Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen looked at them. "We will start class in a few minutes when the bell rings so you two lovebirds stop flirting or I'll have to move you from each other and you don't want that, do you, destinied lovebirds?" They focused in class when the first bell rang. After their first class, it was time for their second period. Everyone went to their second period and the teacher let them in. In every class, Bellita and Brutus were sitting together so it was too hard to stop flirting. They were destinied to be together, at least. "I put you two together since it is your destiny to be together." Professor Knight said, "I heard from White Queen." In every class this happened but soon everybody got together and lived happily ever after.

_Brutus Beast_

_Parent's Story: Beauty and the Beast_

_Roommate: I don't have one so far. _

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want people to know me as the one who falls for the Beauty._

_My "Magic" Touch: I'm able to turn back and forth. Shh, don't tell anyone. _

_Storybook Romance Status: Bellita _

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: I can't resist the moment to flirt with Bellita._

_Favorite Subject: Wooing 101_

_Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management._

_Favorite Food: Rose soup._

_BFFA: I haven't found them yet._

_Bea Beast_

_Parent's Story: Beauty and the Beast_

_Roommate: Bellita_

_Secret Heart's Desire: More than anything, I want my own destiny and nothing stands in my way of finding it._

_My "Magic" Touch: I cast waxing spells so I don't have to shave my fur any longer._

_Storybook Romance Status: I believe I have the choice to find him if he isn't in my story. _

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: Everybody thinks that I should follow my destiny but it's my life, I can do whatever I want with it!_

_Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. It's taking care of little babies of my species and they're so adorable I can't stand spoiling them!_

_Least Favorite Subject: Debate. Who needs it? I hate arguing all the time about what destiny is right or wrong, it's just what's in your heart. _

_Favorite Food: Spaghetti with rose nectar._

_BFFA: Raven Queen and C.A. Cupid._

_Bellita Beauties_

_Parent's Story: Beauty and the Beast_

_Roommate: Bea Beast_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want people to know me as the best comprehender in the world if that doesn't bother anyone._

_My "Magic" Touch: I have the ability to pick up a rose and know exactly everything about it._

_Storybook Romance Status: My destiny is to be with Brutus Beast and I love him. _

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: Whenever I see a floating rose, I automatically think it's the enchanting rose but I know better._

_Favorite Subject: Princess Design. I love designing ever after awesome new fashions!_  
_Least Favorite Subject: Hero Training. Who needs it when you're a natural born hero?_

_Favorite Food: Roast bookworm with seasoning of the enchanting rose. It's so ever after awesome, I even made the recipe myself!_

_BFFA: I'm not quite sure yet. _

_Trina Frogs_

_Parent's Story: The Princess and the Frog (known as "The Frog Prince")_

_Roommate: Frine Croakington II_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want people to know that I am willing to kiss a frog's slimy lips for a purpose. Aren't frogs adorable still, though?_

_My "Magic" Touch: I have a knack for frogs. _

_Storybook Romance Status: In case you haven't noticed, Hopper is the one I'm ever after. It's our destinies to be together and I'm glad I'm the one who is part of that destiny so I could share it with him because he is cute!_

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: I really can't resist lilypads. Whenever I see one, I royally lose control because it makes me think of Hopper's frog form and of course, I wanna jump on them!_

_Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm part of the Track team, thanks to my excellent hurdle jumping. _

_Least Favorite Subject: Wooing 101. _

_Favorite Food: Insects-just kidding. I'm a vegetarian. _

_BFFA: Frine Croakington and Hunter Huntsman. _


End file.
